1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an increasing demand for using a secondary battery as an energy source according to technology development and an increase of the manufacture thereof with respect to mobile devices such as mobile phones, notebooks, and the like. Recently, as a substitute energy source for replacing fossil fuel, secondary batteries have been studied and developed to be used in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles.
In general, a secondary battery includes an inflammable material, and in consideration of stability of the secondary battery, the secondary battery has a circuit for efficiently controlling abnormal operation states including overcharge, overdischarge, overcurrent, and the like. Also, the secondary battery is used in the form of a battery pack having a cover so as to protect and insulate the circuit from an external environment.
Recently, due to an increase in using mobile devices, the greater capacity of the battery pack in the same volume becomes important. However, reliability conditions for verifying the battery pack are the same as before.